Ramblings of Insanity
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: No plot... if you're in a weird mood, read this. R & R, please!
1. Insanity Begins

**_Chapter One_**

**A/N: Ok, this is PATHETIC, so if you don't feel like reading something VERY stupid right now, DON'T READ THIS! Just a stinky story I felt like writing cuz I'm bored. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Drake, Josh, Megan, Walter, Audrey, etc.**

**Drake:_ Midnightwriter1898 better not own us! We'd be crazy!_**

**Josh_: I know, I can only imagine how she's going to make Megan!_**

**Drake_: Don't scare me like that._**

**Josh_: Yeah, you might have a heart-attack or something like that. _**

**Drake_: No! My heart might stop!_**

**Josh_: Okay…_**

* * *

Drake Parker walked in the room he shared with his step-brother, Josh Nichols, and tossed his jacket into the

**Drake_: Uhh, let me think, where would I throw my jacket?_**

floor.

"Hey, Drake, what –"

**Drake_: Girl did I go out with today?_**

**Josh_: No! You MORON!_**

"did you do this time?" Josh asked from

**Drake:_ (and his smartness) Uhh… his "special" germy bed?_**

**Josh:_ Hey! My bed does not have "germs"!_**

**Drake:_ Whatever, man. _**

the corner of his room, where he sat at his desk.

"Nothing. Me and –"

**Drake:_ Okay, let me think, which girl was it this time… Nichole, Brittney, Morgan, Jessica, Jade, Jasmine, Hannah, Iris, Ursula, Ariel… (list goes on FOREVER & a day)_**

"uhh… the girl went to see a movie."

"You went out with a girl, and you don't even know –"

**Drake:_ Wait a minute; I've almost remembered her name…_**

"her name?"

"I guess so." Drake replied, picking up a bag

**Drake_: Filled with all my toenail clippings? And hair cuts?_**

of cheese puffs and sitting down on his bed.

**Everyone reading this: _Umm… ok… I'm just going to… uhh… RUN!_**

"Aren't you supposed to be–"

**Drake_: Hang on, I might be able to guess this one… dating? Oh yeah, that reminds me, I've got a date in 10 seconds!_**

"doing your homework?" Josh questioned.

"Who does homework?" Drake laughed

**Josh:_ Not you!_**

"I know who does homework! Kids who care about their grades, which obviously does not –"

**Drake_: Mean me?_**

"include you!"

**Drake:_ Must you insult me where people will see it?_**

"Whatever man. I'm leaving." Drake picked up his

_**Josh: 'Stupid bag' he bought from Megan?**_

jacket again and walking out of the room.

**

* * *

A/N: See, what did I say? It's pathetic & pointless. I just felt like being stupid (apparently VERY stupid). Sry! I can't help the evilness in me! lol. Flames will be used to burn my dad's 101 guitars.**


	2. Talking To Audrey & Walter

**_Chapter Two_**

**Disclaimer: **

**Drake: _Midnightwriter1898 obviously does not own us. I wouldn't admit to not knowing the name of the girl I went out with! I'd just make up one!_**

_**Josh: And that's your trustworthy Drake Parker, who cares soooooo much about the girls he dates…**_

**_

* * *

_**

**All reading this: Oh great, there's MORE!**

Josh walked downstairs and ended up almost

**Drake_: Umm… tripping over his own feet, falling on one of Megan's traps, and dying?_**

**Josh_: What a lovely thought!_**

running into Audrey and Walter.

"Hey, Josh, have you seen –"

**Drake_: That scary monster in the attic? Or the face – eating alien in Dad's meatloaf?_**

"Drake? Your dad and I are looking for him."

"He just left. Why are you guys trying to find him? Did he get suspended for the second time?"

**Drake_: I did not! Plus, if I had gotten suspended again, it would be the 5th_ _time, not the second!_**

**Megan_: Actually, it would be the _6th _time…_**

"No." Walter replied.

"Okay. Well, I have to go –"

**Drake_: Get a brain replacement?_**

"work at the Premiere." Josh finished, picking up his car keys and leaving.

**

* * *

**

**Okay… Hmm… did u notice so far both of my chaps ended with Drake or Josh leaving? umm… idk why, and since I STINK at making cliffhangers, I'll stick with this ending. 'Kay, yeah…**


	3. Drake's Dating Again?

**_Chapter Three_**

**A/N: Since I can't seem to think of any funny mini-converstation, I'll just continue with my story...**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN D&J! **

**

* * *

**

**All_: You've _got_ to be kidding…this has to be a joke…_**

"Drake!" Josh called, seeing his brother sitting at a table. "I didn't know you had _another_ date!"

"Shh…" Drake hissed.

"What?" the girl sitting opposite of Drake gasped and

**Drake_: Picked up a French fry and threw it at me?_**

**Josh_: Oh, _come on_, Drake! _**

stood up. "You were dating other people? I thought you cared about me!"

"I –"

**Josh: _Don't?_**

"do!" Drake replied.

"Oh really? What's my name?"

"Umm… uhh… Monica?"

"No! It's Ali, you moron!" Ali spat, turning and leaving. Drake got up and

**Josh_: Left?_**

**Drake_: No, I would never leave until after I killed you…_**

**Josh_: You are such a lovely brother to have…_**

picked up his Mocha Cola.

"See you." He glared at Josh as he turned and

**Drake_: Let's see, which one would I do, choke or strangle Josh?_**

**Josh_: (Big sigh)_** **_Do you see what I have to deal with?_**

left the movie theater. Josh stared at Drake's back. He hadn't meant to mess up Drake's date.


	4. Discussing Monica

**_Chapter Four_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own D & J.**

**Drake: _You know, this has gone _too_ far. _**

_**Josh: Yeah, midnightwriter1898 is making fools out of us!**_

_**Drake: We've got to figure out where she lives! It's time to put an end to this!**_

_**(Megan walks in, waving something)**_

_**Drake & Josh: What's that?**_

_**Megan: Plane ticket.**_

_**Josh: What's it for?**_

_**Megan: I found our "mystery lady"…**_

**

* * *

**

**All: _Yeah, this is definitely a joke…_**

**Author_: It's no joke! I was just in a weird mood when I wrote this!_**

"Drake, look –"

**Drake: _At what? That ridiculous apron you're wearing? Or, ohh, I know, that pretty little butterfly that is stuck to our window?_**

**Josh_: My apron's not ridiculous! I ordered it specially! See, they normally don't put my name all over the front!_**

**Drake_: Snorts_**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your date."

"Whatever –"

**Drake: _Dude? Spaz? Boob…_**

**Josh_: Well, thank you! I'm glad to know you love me too!_**

"man." Drake leaned back on the sofa and his eyes returned to the T.V. Josh sighed.

"Drake, really, I wasn't trying to make you look bad!" Drake turned for a split second to glare at him.

"I don't really care! I didn't even like Monica –"

"Ali." Josh corrected.

"I don't care if her name's Monica or Alison!"

"It's _Ali_, Drake."

**

* * *

**

**Drake: _I don't care! Can we _please _move on from this subject?_**

**Josh_: Yeah, I'm sure it's embarrassing you to know that everyone can see what you are really like. _**

**Drake_: I am not like that! I could remember Monica!_**

**Josh_: See what I mean?_**

**Drake_: Look, Josh, don't try to trick me. I _know_ her name was Monica!_**

**Josh_: Okay, whatever you say…_**

**Drake_: Fine! Play it that way! Anyway, isn't Megan supposed to be home tomorrow morning?_**

**Josh_: Yeah, she's coming home tomorrow!_**

**Drake_: Oh yay, I can't wait to find out what Megan did to midnightwriter1898!_**

**Josh_: I know! I wonder what she'll write about us next!_**

**Drake_: Well, she posts ever morning, so we'll have to wait until then!_**

_**(Drake & Josh watch clock eagerly)**_

_**Fifteen minutes later: Ohh! It's only 12 hours and 89 minutes till tomorrow morning!**_


	5. FIVE

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Don't own Drake & Josh. I only own my wacky, pathetic plot!**

_**(Next morning. Megan walks in)**_

**Drake & Josh_: Finally! What happened?_**

**Megan_: I took care of her._**

**Drake & Josh_: What did you do, what did you do?_**

**Megan_: I told you boobs, I took care of it!_**

**Drake& Josh_: But…_**

**Megan_: Midnightwriter1898 does not wish me to reveal any information…_**

**Josh_: Well, come on; let's see what she wrote about us!_**

_**(Drake & Josh rush to computer & log onto FF.They quickly go to midnightwriter1898 and click on the new chapter)**_

* * *

DISCONTINUED _**

* * *

**__**THE END! Yeah, sry my story didn't have a plot. I was just REALLY bored watching my younger brother and in a really weird mood, so…. Lol. Anyway, plz read & review! I LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEE reviews!**_


End file.
